


Butterflies

by lieli



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, F/F, Genderswap, Girl Direction, also everyone's a cis!girl, like blink and you miss it narry, slight narry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:47:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27567721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lieli/pseuds/lieli
Summary: It’s new.They haven’t even told the other girls about their relationships yet, and they want to keep it a secret a bit longer because they don’t have many secrets that the others don’t know about. It’s just a bit fun to have this thing for themselves, for just a little bit longer.
Relationships: Liam Payne/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 6
Kudos: 18





	Butterflies

**Author's Note:**

> For Erica, wherever you might be.
> 
> Not sure why I'm posting it now, but this was written almost seven years ago, so anyone reading this might notice outdated references.

It’s new.

They haven’t even told the other girls about their relationships yet, and they want to keep it a secret a bit longer because they don’t have many secrets that the others don’t know about. It’s just a bit _fun_ to have this thing for themselves, for just a little bit longer.

They all meet up for dinner at a half-fancy restaurant and Liam and Louis end up next to each other on the sofa, the others on chairs around the table, and Louis keeps bumping her foot into Liam’s while they all look at the menus.

When Liam looks up at her, Louis smiles a tiny but seductive smile just for Liam, and Liam's mind wander momentarily to what's going to happen later, when Louis follows Liam home to her flat. Liam feels a warm rush to her cheeks and to the lower part of her stomach, until she hooks her foot behind Louis’ ankle to keep her still. Louis giggles, earning an eyebrow raise from Zayn who’s sat on the chair closest to Louis, and Louis aims her best innocent smile at Zayn while Liam just shakes her head amusedly.

When the food arrives, Liam still has Louis’ ankle stuck so Louis can’t bother her, so instead Louis drops her left hand; takes to eating only using the fork with her right hand, while the other one who was resting on the barely-there space between her and Liam lands on Liam’s knee, just where her skirt ends. Louis has told her multiple times that she should exchange her knee-length skirts to short-short ones, because it’s “unfair to the world to hide away those amazing legs.” but Liam just laughs and blushes at that. Maybe one day.

Liam, who was indulged in a conversation with Zayn about their favourite Avengers, goes rigid and the words dying out on her tongue, feeling her face going hot as she glances at Louis in the corner of her eye.

It’s not an unusual thing, to be touched by Louis at random moments. It’s been something she had to get used to early on in their friendship but ever since then, it’s a completely ordinary thing. Normally, she wouldn’t react but now they’re _exclusive_ , it’s a _them_ now, it’s a _Liam-and-Louis_ , emphasized, it’s exciting. It’s the same touch but now it’s so much more, means so much more, and Liam can’t help it if she forgets there exists a world around them, a world outside Louis’ warm hand on her knee, Louis’ smug smile, the warmth spreading throughout her whole body.

Harry and Niall don’t seem to notice, Niall listening intensely to Harry’s ridiculous analysis on the correct way to wear head scarves, chiming in with a smitten “ya cretin,” here and there, but keeps on listening.

Zayn on the other hand, notices it clearly, her perfectly shaped eyebrows furrowing slightly as she asks, “you okay?”

“Yep,” Liam almost squeaks, clearing her throat before trying again, forcing a smile. “Yes, yeah, I’m fine.”

Zayn eyes her and Louis a bit suspiciously, looking as though she knows something is up but not what, but leaves it there. Liam has forgotten what she was about to say, but it doesn’t seem to matter as Louis picks up the thread.

“So, Zayn,” Louis says with a smile as Liam feels Louis’ hand ever so slowly drift further up her thigh. “What was it that you were saying about Tony Stark and Bruce Banner?”

Zayn brightens up at that.

“I just think Tony is what Bruce needs, because for once someone is treating him as the human being he is, instead of a ticking bomb ready to explode any second,” she says.

Liam clears her throat.

“That is true, but personally I prefer Tony with Steve,” she says, determined not to show any reaction to Louis’ wandering hand, even though she can feel herself get worked up.

“It’s the way they are sort of each other’s opposites,” she goes on, intent not to look at Louis as she says so. “I think they keep each other anchored. Tony helps Steve relax, he can be somewhat, you know, uptight, and Tony helps him open up.”

She sneaks a glance at Louis at those words, hopes that Louis understands the sort of-reference she did to them – she wouldn’t really compare themselves to _the Avengers_ , but she sort of does. Louis grins at her, fondly. Liam smiles back, blushing, before she continues.

“And Tony can be a bit, uh… too…” Louis has moved her hand even further up her leg, stroking her inner thigh, and Liam trails off.

Zayn gives her another strange look, says, “Seriously, are you sure you’re alright? You seem a little… odd.”

“N-no, yeah, I’m fine, sorry,” she chokes out, her face probably some shade of dark red, and she looks at Louis with a hint of helplessness in her eyes, hoping Louis will understand.

“Tony can be a bit too much, and Steve calms him down, teaches him that he doesn’t have to be all over the place all the time,” Louis says, finishing off Liam’s started argument.

Liam smiles at Louis understanding, before she once again forgets about the world around them, focusing on trying to keep her breathing steady at the same time as she wants nothing more than to open up, right here, right now, to Louis.

Zayn’s eyes linger for a while on Liam, before she looks at Louis, and shakes her head, lets it slide again and starts talking about Bruce again.

Liam does her very best to pay attention to the rest of the conversation, she really does, but it’s getting harder with the way Louis’ hand inches closer and closer to where she can feel herself getting even wetter. She jolts in her seat, presses her legs together, and gives Louis a stern look, hoping the message is received – _we are at a_ restaurant _, there are people all around us, what are you doing_?

Louis notices Liam’s scolding look, Liam can tell, but she ignores it. Instead she pets Liam’s thigh gently with her hand, up and down, a soft touch, trying to coax her legs apart again. Liam can feel herself soaking through her knickers, and she thinks _screw it_ and spreads her legs the tiniest bit. Louis is stubborn and really – Liam has never really been able to say no to her, is anybody able to turn Louis down? Louis gives a triumphant squeeze to her thigh before bringing her hand all the way up Liam’s skirt, pressing her hand against the wet cotton material, one finger slipping under the seam.

Liam chokes on the food she was just about to swallow, coughs, face burning even more.

“You okay?” Harry asks from beside her. “Here, have some water.”

Liam gladly accepts the glass Harry’s reaching her, drinks until the coughing has subsided, and then downs the rest of it in an attempt to cool down. Louis laughs softly, continues talking to Zayn as if nothing’s happening, and she slips two fingers down Liam’s underwear, dragging them through her slick folds.

Liam gasps silently, bites her lip to contain a moan. It feels wonderfully, Louis' fingers giving just the right amount of pressure to where they're circling her clit. Liam can't believe she's doing this, that she's actually letting this happen. She's going to let Louis get her off in public, in a restaurant, with their three best friends at the same table as them.

Somehow, that though makes the warning, sensible voice inside her head chime louder than her lust, _what is she_ doing, and she suddenly gets a grip of herself, sits up and pushes Louis’ hand away. As Louis turns her head to look at her, she shakes her head.

“Not now, not here,” she mumbles, which makes Louis pout but she actually listens to Liam, restrains herself from touching Liam.

Dinner goes on without any more noticeable oddities after that. Harry tells a particularly long and, frankly, not very interesting story about her and her sister’s half-disastrous baking session a couple of days ago. Niall laughs at her, adoringly calling her all the different synonyms to the word ‘dork’ that she knows of. Zayn is rolling her eyes, although fondly, Louis throws chips at her, and Liam laughs at them.

When Harry’s finally finished with her story, and Niall steers the conversation to music, Louis turns to Liam and smiles. She brings her left hand, now a little salty from the chips she threw at Harry, to her mouth and licks them off, slowly, her blue eyes piercing Liam’s, that open wide. Liam knows people don’t drop their jaws, not in reality, but she feels as though she actually does.

Louis is tasting _her_ and from the look on her face, she seems to enjoy it.

Liam whimpers, drops her head onto Louis’ shoulder, burying her face in the material of Louis’ t-shirt. Louis grips her hand. She can’t take this any longer, she needs Louis. She cranes her neck a bit, brings her mouth to Louis ear and whispers, “Please, take me home now.”

Louis lets out a shuddering breath, gives her hand a tight squeeze. She turns to Zayn but speaks so all of them hear.

“Zayn, you were right, Liam does seem a bit off, she doesn’t feel too good.” Harry gives Liam a sympathetic look, before Louis continues, “We’ve finished eating anyway, so I think I’m going to follow her home and take care of her.”

Liam huffs out a short laugh at the last bit.

“We haven’t ordered dessert yet,” Niall protests loudly, “she’ll feel better if she gets to eat some ice cream!”

Louis laughs.

“Niall, ice cream isn’t the answer to all problems,” she says, and, after a beat, adds, “although that would be nice. But no, I think Liam needs to rest, you girls have dessert, I’m taking Liam home.”

Liam and Louis say goodbye to the girls, leaving some money for their food, and then head out. As soon as they’re out of the restaurant, they almost run and fall on their excitement to get to Liam’s flat, and they’ve surely beaten some sort of record with the short time it’s taken them to get there from the restaurant five blocks away.

They’ve barely gotten into the flat, barely shut the door, before Liam pushes Louis up against it, forcing their lips together. It’s sloppy, too much teeth, all their now well-practiced technique long forgotten, but Liam’s desperate. She _needs_ Louis.

Liam pulls away from Louis’ lips, Louis whimpering in protests but the sound quickly turns into a moan as Liam kisses her neck, sucking a mark to the spot where Louis’ shoulder meets her neck, the spot where Liam likes to nuzzle and hide her dreams and whisper secrets into late at night.

“You are going to get me off now, no teasing,” she says hoarsely and a bit out of breath as she pulls away.

Louis groans, pushing at Liam’s shoulder, and somehow, they make it to Liam’s bedroom, leaving trails of clothes after them, both of their shoes kicked off, Louis having ripped her top off, Liam zipped down her own skirt.

Louis pushes Liam down on the bed, on her back, and does as Liam said – no teasing. She dives right down to pull Liam’s soaked knickers off, throwing them behind her as she licks one long stripe through the slick folds before settling on a slight suction to her clit. She lets her hands roam Liam’s spread inner thighs before bringing her right hand to Liam’s hole, two fingers easily gliding in. Liam moans loudly, her hand goes to cup the back of Louis’ head, fingers twine in her hair, gripping, as Liam’s hips arches from the bed, trying to push into Louis’ mouth.

She needs more, faster, harder, and Louis seems to understand as she crooks the fingers inside Liam, dragging them in and out in a quicker pace, each thrust brushing against Liam’s sensitive spot at the same time her tongue on Liam’s clit speeds up.

Liam feels the familiar warmth spreading in the lower part of her belly, it starts to prickle through all her limbs, she’s going to _explode_ and she cries out loudly as she comes, Louis working her through her orgasm, not slowing her movements down until Liam’s stopped shaking, coming down from her high. Liam smiles blissfully, feeling weightless.

“Fuck, Liam, you’re so gorgeous,” Louis says as she crawls up Liam’s body, crushing her mouth against Liam’s and Liam moans at the taste of herself on Louis’ tongue.

The weightlessness suddenly stops, she has control over herself again and nips at Louis’ lower lip. She flips them over and Louis makes a surprised but pleased noise in the back of her throat as she lands on her back with Liam on top of her.

“You didn’t think you’d go without payback, did you?” Liam says as she pulls back just enough to get the words out. “You teased me all night, with our friends there, in public!”

She gives Louis a short kiss on the mouth before she moves down, leaving a trail of kisses along her jaw before licking her way down her throat. She pauses where she marked Louis earlier, pride filling her as she sees a faint red mark bloom against Louis skin, and kisses the spot tenderly, Louis hissing, arching up into Liam. Liam kisses, licks and bites every inch of Louis she can, not touching Louis where she needs Liam the most, until she’s writhing, begging, practically sobbing.

“Just fuck me with your mouth already,” she whimpers, and Liam smiles wickedly before licking with faux overplayed tentativeness in the crease between Louis’ legs and her groin.

“Is it here you want me?” she says with eyes big with faux innocence, looking up at Louis from under her fringe.

“NO,” Louis nearly shouts and Liam does the same thing on the other side.

“How about here?”

Louis flings her head back, voice slightly panicked as she mutters, “oh god, I’ve created a monster.”

Liam laughs out loud and decides to have some pity on Louis and finally licks slowly up Louis’ slit. Louis huffs out a laugh in relief; but Liam knows it’s still not what she really needs, still not enough.

Liam drags it out, she loves teasing Louis and hearing her moans and feeling her trying to push her hips into Liam’s face. When she finally relents, sucks hard at Louis’ clit, tongue flicking quickly, Louis’ body starts to tremble and her thighs squeeze around her head and it feels like forever but Liam rides it out, does not slow her pace until Louis' thighs release their grip around her head and Louis tugs on her hair. Liam finishes up with a final, tiny lick to Louis clit before she crawls up to lay beside her.

They don’t even bother to clean up afterwards, just fall asleep with Louis' back against Liam's chest, Liam’s arms around Louis’ belly and Louis’ arm on top of hers, holding it still.

* * *

The next morning, Liam is the first to wake up. During the night, Louis had managed to turn around in her arms, and is now resting her head on Liam’s shoulder, their arms draped over each other. She smiles down at her, lifts her hand to brush away some hair from Louis’ face. Louis’ nose twitches and she scrunches up her face, slowly blinking awake and up at Liam.

“Tea?” she croaks, voice heavy with sleep still.

“Good morning to you, too,” Liam chuckles, kisses her forehead and carefully pries herself out from under Louis, to the protests of the latter. “I’ll put on the kettle.”

The promise of her beloved tea makes Louis release her grip on Liam, who goes out into the kitchen and preps them their tea. When she returns to the bedroom with two cups, Louis is looking at her phone, smiling. She holds her phone up to Liam to read a string of texts from Harry.

‘loooouuu zayn says she thinks you went home to fuck!’

‘are you and liam having sex?’

‘looouuuiiiis’

‘answer me’

‘you are, aren’t you?’

‘FINE have your sex with liam and ignore your best friend’

Liam giggles, crinkly eyed, gives Louis a peck on the mouth before handing her the tea.

“Should we tell them?”, Louis asks, taking a sip of her tea and sighing. Liam, checking her own phone, reads a text from Zayn.

‘we’re coming over! don’t be naked’

“Yeah, they’re gonna be here in 20 minutes, Zayn says to not to be naked,” she replies.

Louis snorts.

“It’s nothing she hasn’t seen before.”

Liam slaps her arm, but she’s laughing because Louis is always always _always_ so funny, how is she always so funny and amazing and beautiful? Liam feels the love bursting inside of her and kisses Louis long and slow, tasting tea and sleep and _Louis_. She sighs happily.

They both are so distracted by each other’s mouths, trading lazy kisses, to notice the knock on the door, followed by the rustle of a key in the lock, the three girls walking into the apartment, stopping dead by Liam’s bedroom door.

Liam’s head jolts up and she instinctively jumps away from Louis, who grips Liam's hand to stop her from escaping, at the sound of someone clearing their throat, her three other best friends standing in the doorway. Harry’s grin is huge, dimples showing and Niall’s matching it. Liam only just notices Zayn’s smile, somehow triumphant and a bit disgusted at the same time – Liam looks down and realises they’re barely wearing any clothes – before Niall comes running, throws herself at them, settling in the space between them with her arms around them. Harry follows quickly, landing on top of Louis with her head on Niall’s back.

“WHY DIDN’T YOU TELL US?”

“We were just about to!”

Zayn joins them in their cuddling pile.

“This isn’t just, you know, casual, is it?” she asks, brows furrowing and gaze flicking between the two of them. Liam’s heart warms because she knows Zayn is thinking about her, knows how she doesn’t handle casual well.

“No, Zaynie, we’re exclusive!” Louis exclaims with a huge smile, head poking up from underneath Harry, face glowing like the sun.

“Good,” Zayn says with a warm smile, kissing the top of Liam’s head before reaching out to scratch Harry’s head. Harry practically purrs, like the kitten Liam's always suspected her to be, and Niall cheers, hugs them tighter.

Liam smiles at Louis over Niall’s head and squeezes her hand where they're still joined, crushed under Niall's weight. No matter how fun it was keeping it between the two of them, it feels better now that it’s out in the open. Her girls know, and for the first time in a long time, Liam feels proper at home.


End file.
